The Other Potter
by Snuffy5
Summary: Sandy is a Muggle. But does that mean she's not a witch? Read and find out! (FINALLY! Chapter 2! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!)
1. Beginnings

  
  
A Harry Potter Fan Fiction by Rosie Hamill   
  
(>Begin<)   
  
Sandy sat upright on her bed in the formal meditating position. She kept her eyes closed, only concentrating on nothing. She felt the Lady's power fill her... completing her...   
  
"You have a long way to go, young one."   
  
"Please, my Lady. Answer my one question?"   
  
"Ask."   
  
"Where is my family?"   
  
"All are dead but one, Harry."   
  
"What happened to the others?"   
  
"Killed... by Voldemort."   
  
"The one Draco talks of?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Who is Harry?"   
  
"You have heard of him, but you know little."   
  
"How have I heard of him?"   
  
"Everywhere, in your past, your present, and your future."   
  
This was the kind of answer she was expecting. She wasn't really talking to Lady, merely answering what she would say for her.   
  
"Thank you." She opened her eyes. Then she went into deep thought.   
  
"Harry..." she said to herself. "Could it be that Harry person Draco always speaks of?" She paused. "Oh, yes. Draco loathes Harry." She tried to make a mental picture of him. It was coming clear now....   
  
She could see him. From his messy black hair to his bony shins. He had green eyes, just like hers. Then her vision locked on his forehead: He had a scar... a lightning scar... like hers. Her eyes flew open. She felt her scar. It was shaped just like his. And in the excat same place. She ran her fingers over it, caressing it's unique shape gently. This was strange.   
  
Sandy was a psychic. She had gotten her unique powers from the Lord and Lady. Draco taunted her much about how she was a "Muggle." Whatever that meant. Later she found out that a "Muggle" was a person who didn't have magical. Powers. One nite, that changed...   
  
"You are a Muggle, and you forever will be!"   
  
"No! I'm not! I have magickal power like you!"   
  
"Do not!" Draco said, pointing his wand at her feircely.   
  
She staggereg backwards. Suddenly, Draco lifted off the ground.   
  
"What? What's happening to me??" Draco said, his eyes widened.   
  
A voice lurched out of her throat. "I DO have magickal power. It is far more powerful then yours."   
  
"SANDY THIS ISN'T FUNNY! PUT ME DOWN!" Draco screamed.   
  
Sandy laughed evilly. "NEVER!!"   
  
She stopped her thought. Why had she done that? It was like someone else... someone inside her was taking control. She had been so meen to Draco. (Even if he was annoying)   
  
  
  
  
  
Harry had just finished sweeping the porch. He wiped the sweat from his face and looked at the neighborhood. Private Drive. The most boring place in the world. Then he heard someone scream. He turned his vision quickly to the garden.   
  
CRASH!   
  
A body fell into the violets. Harry's eyes widened. It was the guy he had met at Madam Malkin's robe shop!   
  
(AN: This takes place between the time he had found out he was a wizard the first time he went to Hogwarts.)   
  
He ran up to him. "Hey, you alright?" He reached out a hand and helped him up.   
  
"Urgh... yeah." The boy said. He yelled over the fence. "YOU'RE A NATURAL BEATER! Ow..." he said. He had a bruised arm.   
  
Harry blinked. "Where'd you get that from?"   
  
"Sandy." He said, rubbing it.   
  
Sandy... why did that name sound familiar to him.   
  
CRASH!   
  
"YEAAAAAAH! 10 POINTS!!!" A bludger just crashed through the window.   
  
"You don't get points! That's a bludger!" The boy said angrilly, pointing at the window.   
  
"Quaffle, Bludger! Same thing!"   
  
"Nuh-uh!"   
  
A girl jumped over the wall. She had jet black hair and hazel-green eyes. Harry's jaw dropped when he saw the scar. She immediately walked up to the boy. "Yah huh!"   
  
"Nuh-uh!"   
  
"Freak!"   
  
"Jerk!"   
  
"Idiot!"   
  
"MUGGLE!"   
  
Draco had touched her nerve. "OOH THAT'S IT!" She tackeled him. She easily wresteled him to the ground.   
  
Draco howled in pain. "SAY UNCLE!!"   
  
He continued to scream.   
  
"SAY IT!"   
  
"UNCLE! AUNT! COUSIN, WHATEVER! LET ME GO!" Draco howled.   
  
A huge grin played across her face. "A victory for the girls again! Next time *look* before you leap!"   
  
(>End of chapter 1<) 


	2. Castle on a Cloud

  
  
(AN: I've turned this part into a MUSICAL! AAAAAAAAAAAH!)  
  
Harry stuttered. "You... have... I... scar... but... how..."  
  
Sandy took him out of a deadlock and looked at him. Her eyes widened.   
"You- you're the boy in my vision..." She stood up. They were remotely  
the same height.  
  
"Vision..."  
  
"You... you're Harry Potter!"  
  
Draco looked up, stunned. "He IS?"  
  
Normally Harry would be turning crimson, but he wasn't. This Sandy kid...  
he was so much like him! "What's your last name?" Harry asked.  
  
Sandy looked down and blushed. The truth was, she didn't have one. "I...  
don't have one."  
  
Harry arched an eyebrow. "You don't *have* one?"  
  
"My parents... are dead." Sheesh! She had more in common with Harry then  
he thought! "In the hands of... Draco you know him. That 'V' guy?"  
  
Draco's jaw dropped. "The Dark Lord...?"  
  
"No, no, not him. The 'V' guy!"  
  
"Voldemort." Sandy whirled around. Their gazes locked in mid air.  
  
"Yes... It is you! My brother! Harry Potter!" She hugged him tightly.  
  
"Wait a minute! You're brother?" Harry said, dazed.  
  
She started to sing. (AN: To the tune of Les Miserables's "Castle on a   
Cloud")  
  
"Oh, my dear brother, don't you see?  
You and I were meant to be  
Back to back and hand in hand...  
Exploring the greats of this land!"  
  
Harry threw a song back  
  
"Sandy, I'm sorry I don't get it  
I thought that I was an only child...?  
Simply alone for quite awhile...  
Me and my castle on a..."  
  
They both struck the note.  
  
"...cloud."  
  
"You had that dream too?" Sandy said. "About the castle on a cloud?"  
  
"Yes." He smiled. "You really are my sister."  
  
(End of Chapter 2)  
  
So what do you think? this story has become a musical! MWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA  
  



End file.
